neumont_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
DisneyLAND
Starting at the Ryan mini-campaign part Krakens and the Abyss The party adventured further into the desert, aiming to reach the forest soon. As the adventuring party trekked through the desert, they noticed something was amiss. They stopped to perceive their surroundings. This turned out to be a minor mistake as a desert Kraken rose from the depths of the sand. The party immediately started fighting back. Minion shifted an ally into a large insectoid lady, similar to the Quaelagg but with a stinger instead of a spider lower half. The brawler Mercy laid waste to the krakens wild tentacles. The wolves each bit a clawed tentacles that were in reach. It was at this time Kozue had a brilliant plan. Shouting to Minion to make what she summons bigger, Kozue summoned a huge sized dinosaur fish. Minion then cast Animal Growth on the suffocating fish. The fish, obeying Kozues orders proceeded to bite into the kraken and swallow it. The Kraken managed to slay the fish from the inside, however the party was standing at the ready and slew it as it emerged from the fishes belly. The group then continued towards the forest, a little worse for the wear but still feeling ready for a day's worth of adventuring. As they approached the forest they noticed a fox that looked similar to an old party member. Which we promise was an unfortunate accident that Kozue cast baleful polymorph on her, and that we actually had good intentions *bluff check* Anyways, as the group approached this innocent fox, they realized that it was not the same one. Mainly being that this fox proceeded to transform into a Norn. Norn's are the guardians of a forest and are of a high power, quite possibly stronger than what the party could currently handle. As they talked and discussed things with the Norn, the kind and generous creature proceeded to guide them towards a tree-house village, where Minion assembled a ballista and everyone was relatively tame, for the first time. The next morning, the party attempted to leave, and proceed to explore this land of wonder and evil undead monstrousities they had found themselves in. As they were leaving they noticed what looked surprisingly like a rift. Lo and behold it WAS a rift. The party quickly came to a decision to remember this place if they happened to come back, and retreat with full haste. However, tentacles. They moved at a speed that rivaled teleportation, and so the party turned and fought, but was quickly defeated. The tentacles dragged the party, unconciously into the rift. After an unknown amount of time passed, the party woke up one by one. They swiftly realized that they were tied to alters. Kozue summoned an ettin to free her friends, and only managed to club one of them in the face while she was doing it. A miraculous feat. The party, except for Minion, noticed that a chanting sound was coming from the only corridor visible. The party readied for combat, unsure of their current location. A large group of cultists entered into the room. The cultists and the party exchanged some civil words, such as them asking why the food was out of the chains and alters, and the party responding with wolf charges, ice missiles, and punches to the face. After the cultists were dispached, a dragon's head appeared, through the wall, smashing it to pieces. Once again the party attempts to reason with this creature, but are met with the void dragons suffocating breath. The battle ensues, quickly turning out to be in the parties favor. As they are getting close to slaying the beast, the dragon calls out for its brother. The party is able to finish the job before the second dragon appears, this time through the ceiling. This dragon proceeds to bring the room down upon the party. The falling roof nearly slays Minion, and seriously injures a couple others, however this dragon was once again slain. The party realizing around this time that they are inside the abyssal plain begin devising a plan to find a town. Orphan Time Category:Missions Category:Mickenzie Missions